


馋 / Craving

by MikiGary



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiGary/pseuds/MikiGary
Summary: 对，就是馋你身子。
Kudos: 3





	馋 / Craving

她总是会回想过去，如果在某个时间节点没有作出出奇制胜的反应，说出某句能定乾坤的话，和谁的关系，或者一路走来的这一切，是不是都不会存在。要我说，这种合理想象处于吃饱时无所事事的思绪摇摆，不会有什么过去如果哪一句话不对，现在就会如何的无聊改变。不存在电话微波炉一条短信就能任意改变过去和现在的既定事实。  
不过假如按照她的思路往下细想，那一种情况或许真的存在。

“你我不曾相遇的可能有千万种，幸好那些我们都没有遇到。”

她不算一眼望去美的令人忘俗的女孩，但笑起来确实非常，非常可爱。用两个非常情有可原，她不笑的时候好像实验室里老板看着学生一塌糊涂的数据面如寒霜，笑起来就像老板心情一好说那实验我指导一下你。所以我爱看她笑。

一开始真觉得她是个严肃的人，qq上聊天大多都要以句号结尾，时不时发些沙雕熊猫头缓解尴尬，行为直男，可拿满分。  
后来觉得自己错的十分离谱，她分明是个……是个……  
总之一言难尽。好像自从跨过很多类似屎尿屁的门槛之后，也就一并把新世界的大门打开了。

从朋友变成情侣，好像走过很远的距离，又好像没有。还是可以一起讨论哲学话题，争论或延伸某一个论点，在滔滔不绝的间隙开个玩笑，却也会亲昵地俯身亲亲她柔软的脸颊，然后看她侧边鼓起来的弧度好像小朋友。

小朋友有时候很幼稚，也不肯讲道理，让我心塞塞的，有的时候又会忽然讲出很多人生感悟，还是不经意间参透的那种。  
要不是这些话我已经苦口婆心地跟她讲过几百遍了，我真的会信她是个眉眼间有普度众生光辉的菩萨。

忽然觉得自己像个操心的老父亲，唉，我太难了。

不过再叹气又能怎样，还不是一样六点起来给她烙饼做早饭。小朋友勉强算成长期的最后一截尾巴，依然很是能吃。

能吃就能吃吧，目前还养的起。

——————————以下进入成人的世界————————————

我承认，我馋她身子。  
但这话绝对，万万，不能在她面前承认。否则她还不知道要怎么把尾巴翘到天上去了。  
她还挺……缠人的，大概是个磨人小妖精吧。  
小妖精第一次跑来看我的时候，表现的很熟练，搞得我反而不知所措，觉得自己好菜鸡。同时发出灵魂质问——“你为什么这么熟练啊！”  
“因为我是黄文写手啊”  
这回答真的很让人无法反驳也无言以对。

黄文写手了不起吗？黄文写手有很多事情也不知道吧，哼哼。  
后来她说，确实是不知道。

再后来她就逐渐丧失看黄文的乐趣了，因为很多情节的描写都存在本质性错误。  
于是我又背锅了，理由是都怪我让她知道了这么多，真实世界太可怕了。  
怪我咯？

我们一起鉴赏过她写的文，直男如我，并不会有什么过多的兴趣，但还是都看完了。如果一起看的话，还会字正腔圆地读出来，为的就是她貌似生气实则不好意思的表情。  
有点上头。

唉，感觉自己真是被她牵着鼻子走。  
本来说好的事情，也在她的一再引诱下被迫……  
想不到自己也有这种……色令智昏……无法自控……的时候  
虽然台词很老套，但我还是得说：  
“我真的控制不住我记几啊！”

这个经常欺负我的家伙，真可恶啊。  
但又好可爱，算了，原谅她了。

原谅之前要先摁着她实践一下她那些文，不然难消心头火。


End file.
